In the field of pools, there are various above ground pools, including frame pools.
FIG. 1 is a structural view of a frame pool. As shown in FIG. 1, the frame pool in the prior art generally comprises a horizontal side pipe 10 made of steel pipes, a support pipe 20, a T-shaped pipe joint 30 connecting the horizontal side pipe 10 and the support pipe 20, and a pool liner 40.
The horizontal side pipe 10 and the support pipe 20 are both assembled into one piece by inserting an end portion into the T-shaped pipe joint 30. In order to achieve the purpose of rust prevention, the outer surfaces of the horizontal side pipe 10, the support pipe 20 and the T-shaped pipe joint 30 are generally provided with an anti-rust coating such as an epoxy resin, a paint, etc. In the process of inserting the horizontal edge pipe 10 and the support pipe 20 into the T-shaped pipe joint 30, the anti-rust coating is susceptible to damage due to mutual frictions, such that the horizontal side pipe 10, the support pipe 20 and the T-shaped pipe joint 30 get rusted.
During the use of the frame pool, the shaking of the pool will also generate frictions at the junction of the horizontal side pipe 10, the support pipe 20 and the T-shaped pipe joint 30 so as to damage an anti-rust coating.
In addition, after the horizontal side pipe 10 and the support pipe 20 are inserted into the T-shaped pipe joint 30, a gap exists there between, such that rainwater and the spilled water during the use of the pool may easily flow into the interior of the pipe body through the gap, which results in rust generation of the pipe body.